Two's Company
by TalksToSelf
Summary: In highschool Kurogane was always the popular guy, the resident heartbreaker and womanizer. Upon finding out his best friend Fay is a virgin Kurogane decides he has to do something about that.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Au? I friggen hate those. But hey any excuse for porn right? HIGH SCHOOL PORN NONETHELESS!

_**Dedicated to Kaitlyn, and her epicness.**_

"Asshole!" The girl screeched, smacking him and flouncing off to another part of the cafeteria. Kurogane rubbed his cheek and sank into the chair, unable to ignore the tell-tale smirk in his best friend's eyes. Their camaraderie surprised people: given their strikingly different personality. In fact had they not been best friends Fay was the sort of person Kurogane would have hated.  
"I never said I wanted to be in a relationship with her." He growled defensively, snatching some food from Fay's plate.  
"Commitment? I never accused you of such a thing." Fay said, more than used to these situations. It was common knowledge half the girls in school had foolishly fallen for the Japanese boy, each one thinking they were special, that they could change him.

"All girls are fucking crazy." Grumbled the dark haired boy.  
"Now I'm sure that's not a fair statement." Fay pushed his food tray across the table to Kurogane, who grunted gratefully. "Only the girls stupid enough to sleep with you, are 'fucking crazy.'"  
"Yeah yeah." He muttered darkly. Despite sporting a maroon handprint across his cheek Kurogane was remarkably handsome, typical Japanese colouring with coffee-coloured skin and jet black hair, he was masculine beyond his 17 years with muscles to make the boys envious and the girls drool. The sexiest thing about Kurogane though was definitely his gaze, with bright red eyes, intense eyebrows and a fevered view. It was understandable why so many girls fell at his feet, he was rugged.

Fay was handsome in his own way, but the complete opposite to Kurogane in looks, with hair as light as Kurogane's was dark, and skin glowing with moonlight pale colours. Whereas Kurogane could be described as angular Fay could only think of himself as 'pointy'. Fay surveyed Kurogane carefully, with cerulean orbs for eyes, pretty and deep as a girls.  
"You know." He ventured casually. "One of these days your playboy lifestyle WILL catch up with you."  
"Probably." Kurogane shrugged.

"Kurogane-senpai." Said a chirpy voice and a girl in the year below hurried up to them. She frowned at the handprint but shook it off, she was more than used to this. "Syaoran-kun is going to be late for phys ed next period." She informed him breathily. Fay shot her a winning smile, another of Kurogane's brilliant attributes was that despite his frankly appalling morals regarding sex, he was capable of maintaining friendships with the opposite sex, in fact he quite respected his female friends.  
"And he couldn't tell me himself why?" Kurogane asked lazily.  
"He's in dinner-time detention."  
"Unlike Syaoran-kun to be bad." Mused Fay.  
"He fell asleep in class." Sakura explained. "But he asks if you could keep him a place on your team." She added to Kurogane, who nodded curtly.

Sakura was untouchable, Kurogane had in his first few days at school taken to a boy in the year below, becoming friends with him almost instantly, Sakura was part of that package, wherever Syaoran was, Sakura was. Kurogane didn't mind, but he wasn't tactless enough to hit on a friend's girlfriend. Fay had been surprised at how well he treated another girl in that year, Tomoyo. His respect was borderline over-protective. Fay had at first thought perhaps Kurogane loved her, only to later discover the two had grown up together, and from being very small they were almost as close as siblings.  
"Don't be late because of us." Kurogane warned her. She looked at the clock, nodded, then ran off. Fay smiled.  
"I wonder why he fell asleep in class."  
"Probably up late with his princess." Kurogane grumbled standing up and grabbing Fay's bag, he threw it at him.

* * *

PE was exhausting, possibly because he was no good at it. Fay had the build of a good runner, in fact he was brilliant at running. But contact sports just left the scrawny blond in pain.  
"No pain no gain." Kurogane repeated for like the 50th time, slapping Fay on the back. Blue eyes rolled skyward and Fay cursed under his breath in a foreign tongue, but removed his sweaty gym clothes as was necessary before climbing into the unrelenting heat of the showers.

'Of course' Fay mused silently 'Gym does have some benefits'. Fay had never made his sexual orientations a secret, if anyone had asked Fay would have gladly told them he was as straight as a rainbow: but nobody ever asked. People assumed that because he hung around with resident womanizer and heartbreaker Kurogane that he must be similarly inclined. Fay had known since he was14 and first started high school that he was gay, and didn't see any shame in it. He'd also known, from being 14, that he was hopelessly in love with one of the straightest guys in school.

"Oi, you spend too damn long in the showers, what are you a girl?" Kurogane barked, causing Fay to jump and spin quite impressively. Face to face with the golden toned and very naked body of his best friend and long time love Fay became meek, hoping against hope he didn't get an erection in the middle of the class.  
"Now… it's awfully silly of you to call me a girl when I'm standing here naked." Fay quipped, drinking in the site of the warm water pelting Kurogane's pecs. His eyes trailing several droplets as they slid across his stomach. His eyes could wander no lower, or he'd be caught.  
"Don't just stand there… you're clean. Move." Kurogane grumbled and Fay grabbed his towel before literally skipping out of the showers.

Despite his ability to bring out the absolute worst in people, and the fact he used more women than tealeaves there was something very magnetic about Kurogane's personality that kept Fay hanging around. He was fiercely loyal to his friends, and defensive to the very ends of the earth. The fact he was handsome didn't dock him points either. Fay wasn't prone to sulking, it sometimes made him upset that he and Kurogane would never be together as a couple, but as long as they could laugh together, hang out and joke with each other: what did it matter? And if Fay occasionally got to peek at Kurogane in the shower well...  
"So you slept in class?" Fay asked Syaoran who was pulling his shirt on.  
"Yes." Syaoran murmured embarrassedly.  
"Late night with The Princess?"  
"Something like that." The brunet mumbled quietly. Nobody was sure how Sakura had come to be known as a Princess, she wasn't really royalty, nor was she arrogant or stuck up as one may assume from the nickname. She was kind and sweet and so innocent Fay found it hard to believe she and Syaoran had even kissed. Fay smiled. Despite the fact Syaoran was athletic and kind, good natured and strong willed, Fay had never felt attracted to him. He could certainly appreciate that he had a nice body, but he held no desire for the slightly younger boy.

"Oi, I'll be late tonight." Kurogane asked, having not bothered with a towel and approaching them both as naked as the day he was born. Fay raised an eyebrow, not at Kurogane's attire, Kurogane knew he was hot and didn't bother hiding that, but at the statement.  
"Dare I ask?" Kurogane grinned in a catlike way.  
"Sora Kawasaki." He said simply. Fay rolled his eyes. He didn't mind that the love of his life slept around the school, but he didn't particularly need to know the details such as the exact times.  
"Fine be late, but I'm not doing your work for you." Fay warned, their project was due fairly soon and Kurogane had a nasty habit of laying back and letting other people do the project, Fay lamented the fact they were so close, if they hasn't been he may have been able to get a competent lab partner. As punishment Fay flung his wet towel at Kurogane's head. Kurogane growled. Syaoran chuckled.  
"You two fight like an old married couple." He told them.

* * *

"Do you have no sense of shame?" Fay asked exasperatedly as Kurogane swaggered into Fay's bedroom and flung himself onto the bed. Kurogane's usually spiky hair was messier than usual, his lips were redder than ever with the force of kissing, and he smelled of sweat and sex. Fay didn't want to admit to himself that all sex-ruffled Kurogane looked hotter than ever. "How did my mother even let you in the house looking like that?" Kurogane chuckled.  
"She's amazing."  
"Who, my mother?" Fay asked in a weirded-out tone.  
"Sora. Seriously, some guys pay good money for the stuff she does for fun!" Fay rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed beside his friend, he could smell her on him and it made him feel dizzy and sick. He knew Kurogane slept around but this was salt in the wound.  
"Since you're obviously distracted I'll give you a simple task." He produced a sheet of paper. "Label this."  
"I never understood how girls can do that thing with the back of their throat." Kurogane was making an 'o' tunnel with his fingers and flexing it, trying to mimic the action he was talking about.  
"That's nice." Fay murmured. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, he could sense something was wrong. Fay never did do talking about things very well and whereas Kurogane would outright say if something bothered him Fay would smile and act aloof. Like now.  
"What?" He asked, slightly pissed off that he wasn't being allowed to vent about his amazing night in with Sora.  
"Just… we have work to do." Muttered the blond, obviously uncomfortable.

Kurogane sighed and began labelling the poster.  
"Fine I guess. How do you spell stamen?"  
"Without the y."  
"I'll definitely go see her again." Kurogane decided. "She's into kinky stuff. Not many girls will let you put your..." He started but Fay vut him off in an almost pleading tone:  
"Kuro-myuu…" One of the staples of their friendship had long been that Fay insisted upon ridiculously cute nicknames that didn't entirely fit Kurogane's brash personality. Kurogane loudly complained about these in public, but when it was just the two of them like this (and it often was, few guys wanted to speak to Kurogane given his tendencies to sleep with girls already in relationships) he couldn't care less what Fay called him.  
"What, I am working!" He pointed to the sheet in his hands where he had incorrectly lablled 'ANTLER' 'STAMEN' and 'PISTOL' in his usual blocky handwriting. "Maybe if you got laid more often you'd be less prudish about the whole topic." He grumbled and Fay sighed knowing full well their project would not get finished tonight. Once Kurogane got a bee in his bonnet he wouldn't let something go.

'Like a dog with a bone.' Fay mused inwardly, smirking to himself. He could very much picture Kurogane as a dog, all scruffy and mating with any bitch who crossed his path.  
"Come to think of it…" Kurogane frowned and looked Fay in the eye, distracting the blond from his amusing slideshow. "When WAS the last time you got any?" He queried in a curious and almost concerned tone.  
"I haven't." Fay answered honestly, after all Kurogane was his best friend: Fay wasn't about to lie to him. Kurogane facepalmed, not believing what he was hearing.  
"Please tell me that sentence finishes 'I haven't... a clue what her name was, she was blonde'." Kurogane groaned. Fay rolled his eyes. "Are you SERIOUSLY a virgin, Fluorite?" Fay nodded.  
"Why does it matter anyway? Why does everything have to come down to sex?" He asked with a cute pout, hoping to get the spotlight off of himself.  
"Are you saving it for the right girl?"

Fay chuckled. Kurogane could not be more wrong.  
"No." He reassured his friend. "I'm not saving it for the right girl." Kurogane nodded firmly and decisively, his brain working a mile a minute.  
"Do you want me to help?" He asked.  
"With the project? Yes please, very much so Kuro-sama!" Fay said playfully, trying to avert the subject of his virginity. The fact was Fay wasn't as fussed as Kurogane was making him out to be, it wasn't that Fay held hopes of his first time being some amazing tryst with Kurogane; he'd long since resigned to the fact his feelings for the dark haired Japanese boy were unrequited. No, it was that nobody in school knew he was gay and he wasn't about to volunteer that information willingly. Fay sometimes thought a random fling with some guy would be good for him, if it distracted him from the uncomfortable butterfly feeling he got under Kurogane's company.  
"I meant, do you want help losing your virginity?" Kurogane said, a glint in his red eyes.  
Fay froze.

A/n: Now, this being ME writing the story it's NOT going to be that simple. _**I LOVE KAITLYN-IMOUTO VERY MUCH SO!**_ Happy 17th Birthday. If you've not read her fics GO DO IT **fanficismything** is her username, go wish her birthday love.

Reviews encourage me to post the next chapter sooner!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: fic is still dedicated to Kaitlyn. You know you might have fics dedicated to you if you were as awesome as she is.

Fay's palms were sweaty and his mouth was dry, the whole world seemed to stop. His breath seemed to hitch and Kurogane's red eyes seemed to pierce him. He couldn't believe Kurogane was suggesting this, how would they even go about it?  
"Yes." He whispered daringly. "Yes I'd love to." He moved slightly closer, closing his eyes in preparation for a kiss that didn't come. Kurogane flipped out his cell phone.  
"Cool, I know just the girl." Kurogane grinned. Fay's eyes snapped open and he turned scarlet. "She's… well yeah okay she's slutty, but she's the girl I lost mine to, so she's used to dealing with first timers." Fay shivered, feeling utterly embarrassed that he'd misunderstood, he slumped backwards on the bed. "She's one of the few girls I go back to." He added, which was Kurogane's way of saying she was good in bed. He began dialling a number. "I'll be right back." He promised, and left the room to make the phone call.

Fay felt stupid, how could he have been idiotic enough to assume Kurogane had meant himself. He was delusional. Kurogane was straight. And then there was the girl, how was Fay meant to explain to a strange young woman that he didn't ACTUALLY want to have sex with her, he wanted to sleep with her new pimp. Fay shivered. Maybe he should just go through with it. It was a one night stand after all, and it wasn't meant to mean anything. Fay supposed if he laid back and thought of other things… black haired red eyed things, he could at least pretend to be enjoying himself.  
"You're all set." Kurogane announced entering the room again with a very proud look on his face. "Grab your coat."  
"What NOW?" Fay asked incredulously.  
"Yes now, like I said she and I go way back, I asked her a favour. C'mon." Fay felt dizzy, but allowed himself to be dragged from the bed, stood up and lead out the door.

It was only halfway through the walk there that Fay realised he must've autonomously put on his fluffy coat and followed Kurogane, as they traipsed through the autumn leaves Fay wished the ground would swallow him up.  
"She's perfect for you." Kurogane promised.  
'Perfect for you maybe' Fay thought bitterly and followed Kurogane up a flight of metal steps on the outside of an apartment building: the fire escape. The fact they were sneaking in made this seem all the more sordid. Kurogane counted floors as they sped up but Fay dragged his feet, this whole thing was a terrible idea. Kurogane tapped his foot and nodded to a large window, before ducking inside.

Alone, Fay debated running back down the 7 flights they'd ascended, just fleeing. Changing schools. But Kurogane ducked his head out of the window.  
"Oi." He barked. Fay nodded, swallowing heavily but dipped in through the window. The apartment was cosy, for lack of a better word, it looked like a respectable place, even if the girl who lived there was a promiscuous little hussy. Fay pretended not to notice Kurogane's beeline for the bedroom and instead looked around. Light blue walls, white carpets, an old fashioned TV set. He heard voices in the next room. Kurogane's and a girl's. Fay was very reluctant, but when called he approached the bedroom carefully, as though walking to his doom.  
"Fay, Kari, Kari, Fay." Kurogane offered as means of introduction. Kari was a pretty little thing, about 5ft tall, with long black hair and large golden eyes, she was wearing a fluffy blue bathrobe and a smile. The bathrobe disguised most of her figure but he could see the feminine curves of breasts and hips. She was stunning. He just wasn't attracted to her.  
"Hi." She said sweetly. Despite the dryness of his mouth, and the fact he couldn't think of a way to escape the situation, he found his mouth forming the word  
"Hello." but it came out as more of a husky whisper than a word.

"I'll leave you to it then." Kurogane said, apparently satisfied with his matchmaking skills. Fay decided, as soon as Kurogane was gone he'd explain to Kari that she was lovely but just not his type and…  
"You aren't staying?" Kari asked in a tone that showed her disappointment. Fay's heart sped up to the point the was sure it would burst in his chest, his head whipped around to look at Kurogane who shrugged.  
"For his first time he's probably just best one on one."  
"But it will be more fun if you join in! You can show him what to do." Pouted the girl. Kurogane shrugged again before looking at Fay whose cheeks burned scarlet.  
"Okay by you?" He asked. Fay whimpered, this was all way too much. Apparently mistaking the noise for enthusiasm Kurogane nodded. "Let's get this party started then." He said, pulling off his shirt and crossing to the double bed.

Fay just stood there awkwardly and Kari looked sympathetic. She approached him and shrugged his coat off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.  
"Don't worry. We'll make it easy for you." She said reassuringly, taking his hand and walking backwards, leading him to the bed. She pushed him into a sitting position, before removing her bath robe. Kurogane audibly moaned. Kari was wearing nothing but a red thong, her bare breasts pointed directly at Fay's face. "You like?" She asked. Fay said nothing. Kari smiled.  
"Not the first time they've rendered a boy speechless." She chuckled, before leaning down and kissing Fay. Fay's response of moving his lips was automatic, even though he'd never so much as kissed another person before. She tasted of strawberry, Fay, who had always liked sweet things, didn't particularly like this. It felt wrong. It felt forced. She pulled back with a smile.

"You can touch." She said reassuringly, mistaking his apprehension for nerves. Fay didn't want to touch, but Kurogane was watching. His hands raised awkwardly, intending to go to her chest but he panicked at the last moment and instead cupped her cheeks and she drew in for another kiss, laying him down flat as she did so, climbing on top of him and straddling. Fay felt sure he was about to die from sheer awkwardness as she unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands wandered up and down his stomach. Kurogane came up behind her, his hands had no problems venturing to her breasts, and he began kissing her neck. Fay had been about to protest, to object to this whole situation, but the sight of Kurogane above him, with Kari's weight on his crotch was enough to turn him on even if only slightly.

"Aha." Kari breathed with a smile. "Enjoying yourself now Fay?" She asked, but Fay ignored her and instead focused on Kurogane, what Kurogane was doing to Kari, imagining himself in Kari's position. Would he giggle like that if Kurogane was roaming his hands over _his _chest? Fay's hips shifted involuntarily. "Oh I get it." Kari said cheerily. "You like to watch?" Fay nodded slowly, he couldn't deny he didn't mind watching this. Kari grinned and turned to Kurogane. "Then how about we give him a show." She asked daringly. Kurogane said nothing but lay back. He'd slept with Kari often enough to know the procedures and positions. Kari clambered off of Fay, who was relieved. Fay was bewildered as to how he'd gone from being a virgin to being in a threesome in around 10 minutes.

She got on all fours ass facing Fay, unzipping Kurogane's jeans. Fay watched in fascination, he'd seen Kurogane's cock before during sneaky showers, but never erect. At full mast Kurogane was impressive, at least 7 inches long, swollen to full thickness. The tip was flushed a lovely plum colour. Fay shuddered, his imagination running away with him again. He could definitely imagine losing his virginity to that! Kari's hand blocked his spectacular vision, as she took Kurogane's member and began pumping slowly. Kurogane panted.  
"Come closer." Kari ordered Fay, who very hesitantly did, his eyes still on Kurogane. Kari's other hand began running up and down Fay's thigh, it made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't like her touching him, even less so when her hand slipped into his pants, groping him through his underwear.

Kurogane was breathing heavily, that was the only reason Fay was still erect, Fay had thought Kurogane looked beautiful after sex, but my god, during sex, Kurogane was the sexiest thing in the world. His hair was damp with sweat and changing shape, his face had flushed, and his eyes had half closed, his tan body laid out below them both as Kari jacked him off. Kari's hand slid underneath Fay's underwear and it felt all wrong, her hand was delicate and soft, he wanted to feel the rough calloused fingers Kurogane was currently winding into Kari's hair. Fay's heart panged with jealousy as he realised what Kurogane was doing. He pulled Kari's head closer and she obeyed. Fay's breath hitched as he watched the girl take Kurogane's purple-tinted head into her perfectly pursed strawberry lips. Kurogane was only here for her. Fay felt sick watching him enjoying another person. He felt sick allowing another person to touch him, to touch his love.

He'd had enough.  
"I can't do this." He murmured, Kari gave his now limp cock a reassuring squeeze. "No really I can't do this!" He insisted and pushed her away. She and Kurogane stopped their actions as Fay buttoned up his shirt and rearranged his pants.  
"What's your problem?" Kurogane asked breathily.  
"My problem is you! You idiot! You don't know me well enough to know that THIS isn't my thing?" Fay felt tears springing to his blue eyes. He clenched his fists. He hissed. "I want **YOU**. I love **YOU**!" He blurted, and as soon as he'd said it he knew he'd wrecked any hope of friendship they had remaining, and he fled the building as fast as his legs would carry him, leaving his coat abandoned on the floor.

Kurogane lay there stunned. Kari bit her lip and pulled her night robe back on.  
"Well…" She asked awkwardly. "Are you going to go after him?" Kurogane didn't know.

A/n: That was SUCH a difficult chapter to write, Fay+Girl=AWKWARD. For those of you who haven't yet abandoned this story PLEASE review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: See, I was asked by the lovely Sinclair (I hope I spelled that right I don't have the email at hand ) to delay the smut stuff… so I shall! This chapter is the chapter I originally just slid in to prolong the yaoi-smut! :D

3

Kurogane had stayed up all night thinking, it just didn't seem wrong. And worse still, now he knew it seemed completely obvious. How had he NOT known? The only person he'd really trust to talk about this was Tomoyo but her house was on the other side of the city. He had a nasty feeling this was fate's way of telling him to figure it out on his own.

Fay had always been there for him, since the two started high school they'd been as thick as thieves. He supposed most guys would fall for their blond, long legged, blue eyed best friend: if they were female. Kurogane sighed, he'd been moping around his house for hours, after abandoning Kari (without even a goodbye) he'd intended to go after Fay but had reconsidered: he had nothing to say to him. Yet. Kurogane stared at the fluffy white and blue coat that he'd picked up from the floor. Everything made too much sense, and he felt stupid for not being aware of Fay's blatant feelings. Kurogane would do anything for his friends, he was that kind of loyal. So reluctantly he booted up the computer.

* * *

And people stared. For one insane moment Kurogane thought Fay must have told them everything, or maybe Kari had opened her big mouth for something other than sex, but no that wasn't why people were looking. Kurogane headed to his locker, shoved his bag and Fay's coat in it, not bothering to remove any textbooks. Kurogane was lucky enough to get by on minimal studying and still get As and Bs. He heard a familiar rocking sound behind him and turned.

Sakura was obviously apprehensive, she was bobbing on the balls of her feet.  
"Ano… Kurogane-senpai?" She asked carefully. He nodded to show he was listening. "Where is Fay-senpai?"  
"Late I guess, I dunno, we're not joined at the hip." Kurogane muttered darkly, because despite staying up all night, not getting even a minute's sleep, he had made no decision. He still did not know how to face Fay today. He stared at Sakura as if trying to channel all of his heterosexuality at her, but felt nothing. Sakura was probably a bad example but he could feel nothing for her, not romantic not sexual: nada.  
"It's just you always seem to know where he…" She broke off seeing his fed up expression. "Did something happen?" She asked,  
"Yeah." Kurogane grunted, slamming his locker. "Yeah it did."

And Fay didn't show up for first period. Kurogane had (when questioned, what was he Fay's babysitter?) lied and told the teachers he was sick. He knew full well Fay wasn't sick. Fay was a coward. If things got too real or too emotional Fay always fled or lied. Bastard.  
"It's strange." Syaoran said eventually, and for the first time Kurogane cursed the fact that the lower year often worked with them. "To not see Fay-senpai beside you."  
"It's not _strange_." Spoke the dark haired boy through gritted teeth. But it was strange. It was strange not having Fay teasing him, or a friend to turn and chat to. He could talk to Syaoran sure but it just seemed an entirely different level of concentration.  
"A little." Mused the boy with the amber eyes. "It's kind of like Yin and Yang, when one's not here the balance is off." Kurogane nodded.

* * *

Science sucked. When they were paired off, Sakura worked with Syaoran, A curious Tomoyo (who had quite reasonably avoided asking too many questions) was partnered with Soma. They were too damn giggly.  
"Kurogane-kun… as Fluorite-kun is not present you may actually have to do your work." The teacher snided.  
"Not likely." Kurogane grunted and sat beside his partner. She was pretty. Foreign girl… british maybe? Her hair was pulled back tightly and she wore glasses. The geeky type. He usually liked those sort of girls, removing their glasses, pulling out their scrunchy the whole long wavy hair being tossed before the romp on the mattress… he wasn't interested today. And it was obvious she was attracted to him. When she spoke she placed her hand on his forearm and she leaned into him. Fay usually did that aswell. Kurogane didn't flirt back, he couldn't… it felt weird. Tainted even. Like his cock was going to fall off for even thinking about sleeping with another girl.  
"I never was good at Chemistry." She mused. "How about you and I work on it… together?" She asked with a slight blush. Kurogane sighed. He was going to kill Fay for this. The boy wasn't even here and he was managing to cockblock him.  
"Rain check?" He suggested.

* * *

And now Kurogane was just mad. Fay had been the one to burst out with a confession and now he was leaving Kurogane to deal with it all on his own. It wasn't fair.  
"Stupid fuckin' cowardly bastard." He grumbled, partially because it was Friday and Friday was the day for Sushi. Fay hated Sushi, Kurogane loved it and the two usually just started swapping bits of their meal until they were satisfied. He didn't really feel comfortable sitting with Tomoyo and company today, he wasn't in the mood for idle chit chat and gossip: so in his fury plonked himself right in the middle of a table of first years who (sensibly) scattered. His eyes roamed the cafeteria desperately though he wasn't sure what he was looking for. Normally his mind would be filled with thoughts of his next conquest, wondering which fling to pursue. Not today. Suddenly all that seemed trivial. And if Kurogane was off sex there was definitely something wrong.

"Something the matter?" Asked a gentle voice, and Sakura slid into a vacant seat opposite him. He glared at her, but she didn't seem to deem this frightening enough to leave. She smiled a soft smile. "You miss him?"  
"So what if I do?" He growled.  
"It's not my place to pry…" Sakura spoke softly.  
"You're right… it's not." He said sharply, then regretted it by the hurt look on her face. He quite liked Sakura and it wasn't her fault. He sighed. "But you're probably a damn sight more use than sitting here and moping."  
"He's not sick, is he?" She asked knowingly.  
"Tell me, Princess…" She blushed at the nickname. "If someone tells you they love you… how do you let them down?"  
"Hm…" Sakura's brow knitted as she pondered the answer. "Gently… carefully. You don't want to hurt their feelings so be mindful."  
"Thanks." He muttered sarcastically, he'd never have guessed that he had to approach the subject with sensitivity. "I mean what do you say 'sorry but I fuck girls'?"  
"Given the phrasing… I THINK you just answered your own question." Sakura said with a small smile. Kurogane frowned. Sakura was right: he slept with girls… but he didn't love them, in fact thinking hard he couldn't think of a girl he'd ever been attracted to in that way. Worse still the only person he could think of himself ever being that close with was Fay. Things made too much sense.

"So _what ,_I'm gay?" He demanded of Sakura. She seemed nonplussed.  
"I didn't say that." Sakura shook her head. "But the fact you want to spare his feelings says more than anything you've ever told those girls." And Kurogane looked away embarrassedly. Stupid junior-student knowing better than him.

* * *

He decided to skip last period and began trekking outward, it wasn't like he could think straight anyway. He hated that things just added up. How could he and Fay not make the perfect couple, how had their behaviour not been so obvious? Kurogane hadn't realized Fay flirted with him at the time, but looking back he could recall several incidents where if he'd been a girl it would have been as obvious as that foreign-chemistry-geek… and Kurogane had flirted back with Fay unintentionally. It had all been there all along. That time Fay had fallen asleep on his shoulder on the road trip back from Tokyo? That time they'd stayed up all night together back and forthing about the 'future'? (Kurogane now felt very cruel as he'd mentioned 'a wife at one point', that must've been a blow to Fay). Hell a fortune teller had once called them a cute couple… it had all been leading up to this. This choice.

He thought that if he could just lay eyes on the blond now it would all just stop mattering, if Fay was here the rationalizing would go away and he'd be left with a decision. Kurogane thought closer to the present day. Yesterday. Fay's eyes had been on him the whole time, Kurogane had thought it was a voyeuristic trait imbibed into the virgin's behaviour… no. And Kurogane shivered. It was driving him insane. Girls were sexy. Fay was not sexy… was he?  
"Yeah…" He said almost decisively. Fay had that wispy blond hair… blond was always sexy, right? And as he looked up everything fell into place as he realized where his feet had taken him, automatically.

He was staring at Fay's front door.

A/n: A little point of view on Kurogane's decision and his feelings about all this. I giggled when I wrote "it wasn't like he could think straight anyway" on account of... yeah... Reviews rock.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: now this is the last chapter. You guys don't want to hear my crappy excuses for why this update took so long. It's an extra long chapter to make up for it

Fay lay with his arm over his eyes. He'd skipped school today. Nobody had called. It only made sense, apart from Kurogane what friends did he have really? He never let himself get close enough to people to call them friends. One or two but… not many. There was a knock at his bedroom door and his heart skipped a beat half hoping, half wishing...  
"Fay," a female voice called. His mother. Fay felt the disappointment crushing his chest. "Are you feeling any better?" Fay didn't answer, how could he feel better? The fact Kurogane hadn't called spoke volumes. Fay cursed his own tongue for speaking without his permission, he should just have stayed quiet. He heard his mother on the other side of the door sigh heavily. "Okay well, I have to go grocery shopping… I'll be back later?" She suggested hoping for a goodbye. "I love you." She told the door, before heading off downstairs.

As she opened the door to leave for her car she was startled to see Kurogane on the doorstep, still in his school clothes with Fay's coat slung over his shoulder.  
"Oh!" She jumped. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you knock."  
"I didn't." Kurogane said awkwardly, she had never seen him look so out of place. Kurogane had always treated this house as though it were his home, yet here he was loitering. "Is he in?"  
"He's in… but I'm under strict instruction that he doesn't want to talk to anyone." She said, stepping forward and locking the door. Kurogane looked severely disappointed.  
"Oh…" He mumbled. Mrs Fluorite (and she was still 'Mrs Fluorite' despite her husband having passed away of sickness many years ago) showed him the key as she placed it under the doormat.  
"But if you were to let yourself in…" She smiled. He grinned cheekily back at her,  
"Thanks Mrs. F." He said gratefully, and after she'd driven off, he let himself in, throwing his schoolbag into a kitchen chair and hanging his own jacket and Fay's coat on the usual peg.

Unlike Fay, Kurogane had been to school: it had been very lonely without Fay there to tease him. Sakura had certainly seemed to miss him, she apparently valued their friendship more than Fay knew, Syaoran had commented that it didn't seem right to see Kurogane without Fay. True it had been uncomfortable all day all around. His thoughts had been a jumble of sexuality, of what ifs and subconscious movement. Kurogane used his super-ninja skills to ascend the stairs silently, fwp-ing hurriedly, careful of his own footfall, before just walking into Fay's room.  
"Not like YOU to sulk," Fay nearly jumped out of his skin. Kurogane practically lived here anyway so he had no problem striding across and laying on Fay's bed. Fay visibly became rigid at Kurogane laying casually beside him. He honestly didn't know whether he wanted to hug Kurogane, punch him, or run away from him.  
"Go home." he said half-heartedly. "I… I don't want to talk about this." Kurogane glowered.  
"Yeah see that option went out the window when you told me you loved me." He said simply, and for a long moment there was silence.

Kurogane had to admit Fay looked cute all flustered. Not that he didn't already know that. Fay had always been attractive, Kurogane just hadn't been attracted to him… consciously at any rate.  
"I spent all last night and most of today trying to work out how to let you down gently." Kurogane volunteered the information in lieu of conversation.  
"Well now you have." Fay nodded. "Why don't we play on the gamebox?" He suggested hopefully.  
"Not yet… you know I even watched gay porn last night, to see if I was interested."  
"Why does everything come back to sex with you?" Fay sighed, resigning himself to the fact Kurogane wasn't about to drop the subject. He rolled over slightly on his side to look at his friend properly.  
"It doesn't… well okay it usually does." He admitted. "I needed to see if it turned me on… and truthfully I'm just not into that sort of thing." Kurogane said in his same gruff tone. Fay sighed and nodded.  
"I never for a second thought you were."

Fay felt hopeless and useless, why was this rejection so drawn out? He was touched Kurogane was trying to spare his feelings, it meant he valued their friendship if nothing else: but he wanted the conversation to be over now, it was just too painful and he wanted it done with.  
"That being said… you're you." Kurogane was frowning, now the situation was here it all DID make sense like he'd thought it would, but it didn't make it any easier. Instead of struggling with the fact he was attracted to his male friend he now had to **deal **with the fact he was attracted to his male friend.  
"Well I'm not my identical twin brother." Fay murmured sarcastically.  
"That being said…" Kurogane repeated in a determined tone. But he couldn't finish the sentence, he didn't know how to finish it. Not with words. Instead he leaned across and placed (possibly the most chaste ever) kiss against Fay's lips.

There were sparks. Literally. Kurogane must've picked up static electricity from the carpet when he'd been ninjaing up the stairs and the joining of their lips shocked them. Fay pulled back slightly, but he didn't look relieved and relaxed and overjoyed as Kurogane had expected. His delicate brow was furrowed and his lips were pursed in a frown rather than seduction, his blue eyes gazed not into his but to the floor awkwardly.  
"No." He said weakly, then shook his head. "No." He repeated, firmer this time. He locked eyes with Kurogane who looked innocently puzzled.

"It would change too much. I thought about it… and I can't. I can't be thrown away like that and still stay your friend." Fay seemed to be dredging all his resolve into this little speech, he spoke with a maturity beyond his seventeen years and his face was steeled. "I'd end up resenting you, or falling harder for you or something I… I don't want that. What I'm trying to say is I like you too much for a one night-stand. You probably don't understand that but…" Kurogane did understand. As weird as it sounded, Fay was right, this was no one night stand… he was 17 and no fool he wasn't about to say Fay was 'the one' but this certainly felt much realer than anything he'd ever experienced.  
"Who said anything about a one nighter?" Kurogane growled, pinning Fay's arms quite gently. "I meant to make a go of it. Properly."  
"You don't commit." Fay said bluntly, turning his head against Kurogane's temper.  
"I don't lie either." Kurogane countered heatedly.  
"You just spent 10 minutes convincing me you're straight." Fay said in disbelief, looking slightly pained.  
"No. I just spent 10 minutes trying to convince MYSELF I'm straight." Kurogane breathed, speaking in such a low voice Fay who was only centimetres below him had to struggle to hear him.

"I wouldn't be here, offering, if I didn't mean it," Kurogane explained, knowing it was true. "You wanted me, you've got me. I've never been a boyfriend before, I can't guarantee I won't fuck up. I'll probably end up messing up some way or another but I'll try… take it or leave it." Fay felt his heart leap to his throat. He was scared in all honesty. He wanted to believe Kurogane wanted him, but his brain just let wasn't going to let him believe it. He bit his lip. Kurogane could see the fright in his friend… crush's eyes. Kurogane sighed heavily and climbed off of Fay. He didn't want to scare him.

"Fine." He murmured, feeling strangely hollow as he said it. "We'll just forget it okay."  
"Yeah." Fay croaked. He hadn't moved from laying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. "No." He kneeled up slowly, before pulling Kurogane close and giving him a proper kiss. Kurogane this time felt that Fay was tense, he raised his own hand and cupped the back of Fay's head, slowly taking control over the kiss as Fay obviously had no clue what he was doing. Kurogane certainly felt _odd _about it, but not a bad odd, a stirring odd, an odd that resonated big changes.

Plus, this was where he was confident. Kurogane was good at this and without being cocky he knew it, he slowly massaged Fay's lips open, gently dipped the tip of his tongue into the other's mouth, carefully stroked his thumb along Fay's cheekbone. His spare arm slid around Fay's waist and of his own accord Fay moved closer, settling on Kurogane's lap without breaking the kiss. Kurogane's tongue softly probing Fay's confidence as the blond wrapped his arms around his now-boyfriend's neck.

Kurogane cringed inwardly. He'd become so accustomed to getting laid once he got this far he couldn't stop his body's natural reaction. He was painfully aware that Fay would want to go slow, want to wait, make sure it was real: that only made Kurogane harder. Kurogane deepened the kiss, hoping to distract himself, lose himself in the feeling of Fay's lips pressed against his. His hand instinctively toyed with Fay's hair, silken spun gold. Fay wriggled slightly to make himself more comfortable, and Kurogane couldn't help but murmur, breaking the kiss momentarily.  
"I don't know how to do this." Fay said breathlessly. He had an… _odd _look on his face. It was definitely lusty, with his eyes all intense and his lips pouted and kiss-stained.  
"Do what?" Kurogane asked, tucking the gold strands behind Fay's left ear. Fay raised an eyebrow. "Oh here's me thinking you'd want to wait…"  
"You're kidding me." Fay said exasperatedly. "Do you know how long I've already waited?" Kurogane thought Fay probably had a fair point. "Plus… the things I've heard from the girls at school, I'd be doing them a disservice if I didn't find out." He added in his usual cheeky tone, which was a relief to Kurogane.

"Teach me." Fay asked, slowly pushing Kurogane's shoulders to ease him into a lying down position, so that he was straddling the dark haired boy.  
"Cute…" Kurogane smirked, but shook his head. "But you're crazy if you think I'm just showing you." Kurogane was a lot stronger than Fay, that much had been established in phys-ed a long time ago, so had no problem flipping them so Fay landed with a dull 'thud' noise on his back. Kurogane placed his elbows either side of Fay's head and silently asked if this was okay. Fay had no clue if it was okay, but he trusted that Kurogane knew what he was doing, he'd done it often enough. He nodded. Kurogane took this as a green light and kissed Fay's lips with more meaning than last time, more intent. Fay's hand absently clutched Kurogane's shirt as his lips ventured downwards. Kurogane was taking his time, wet kisses along Fay's cheek and jaw, slowly down his neck. Fay shivered as Kurogane's tongue found his pulse and began probing, massaging gently. Such a simple motion was really working wonders on the blond virgin who quivered and clenched his hand in the material of Kurogane's shirt.

Kurogane was in no hurry and swirled his tongue absently in the same place, enjoying Fay's slight wriggle. He went for the top button on Fay's shirt, only to find there was none. Kurogane pulled back in confusion. Fay was wearing a T-shirt.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I'll just have to work up instead of down." Kurogane said decisively, befuddling the blond. Fay jumped slightly as Kurogane's fingers lifted the hem of his plain white T-shirt, obediently Fay raised his arms, but Kurogane ignored this, and placed a kiss at the base of Fay's stomach. Darting his tongue over the dips where his hips met his trousers. Fay shivered embarrassedly, but Kurogane wasn't finding it as awkward as he'd thought he would, and slowly exposed more of Fay's stomach. Not soft and fleshy like a girl's, but taught and thin. He kissed and licked a trail upwards, finding sensitive areas and probing them, the centre of his abdomen, the curve of his hips, just to the left of his navel.

Fay was very aware of his own breathing, and how heavy it had become, he was also aware of the fact that as Kurogane was kissing upwards his (albeit fully clothed) chest was rubbing against the front of his pants. Fay gasped suddenly as Kurogane had reached his nipples by riding his shirt up gently. He'd never particularly known his nipples to be sensitive but in all fairness nobody had ever sucked on them as Kurogane was doing right now. Not just sucking, licking, nibbling, prodding. Fay squirmed and Kurogane's eyes flickered briefly upwards to make sure he was still comfortable, before switching to the other nipple. Fay's hand threaded through Kurogane's coarse black hair. Kurogane smirked and pulled back very slightly, before coaxing Fay's shirt over his head. It ended up somewhere on the floor, but Fay didn't care, and dragged Kurogane in for a quite intense kiss. Kurogane complied, using the moment of Fay being distracted to spread his legs, and lay between them as they lay back down.

This proved interesting, the twin bulges in their trousers rubbing against each other in a pleasant friction. Kurogane rocked slowly, and it only took Fay a moment to pick up a rhythm and rock in sync. Kurogane's hands roamed Fay's upper half hungrily, running the back of his nails over the 'hotspots' he'd found earlier, and every time he did Fay's hips bucked slightly. Fay's hands flew, hurriedly to Kurogane's school shirt, which did have buttons, and he deftly unbuttoned them. Kurogane had no issue with this and shrugged his shirt off, barely leaving Fay's lips, the blond was now becoming more comfortable and instead of just lying there he returned the kiss ferociously, his hands traced patterns on Kurogane's chiselled chest and muscular shoulders. Kurogane didn't shiver or squirm the way Fay did but he did half-close his eyes, he did buck his hips slightly harder, and he did nip the skin on Fay's collarbone with his teeth: to show Fay he was doing it right.  
Fay knew he was doing something right, because Kurogane's hard-on was now straining the zipper on his school pants. Yet they'd done nothing below the waist. Fay slipped one hand between them, and very shakily flipped the buttons above Kurogane's zip open. Kurogane was visibly relieved.  
"Thanks." He murmured into the crook of his lover's neck. Fay only vaguely nodded, he went to kiss Kurogane's head but Kurogane moved: downward.

Fay bit his lip to refrain from making an embarrassing noise as Kurogane again made his way slowly down his body with kisses (though they were a little quicker this time, his tongue slightly more erratic and frantic). This time though he didn't stop at the hips (though he lingered a little longer than usual) he tugged Fay's pants a little further down his hips, but didn't undo them. Fay being so skinny, they pulled down easily, stopping only at the top of his erection. Kurogane smirked wickedly, before continuing his downward trail, new flesh available, more sensitive skin begging to be kissed and licked. Kurogane's tongue wasn't shy and when he reached the very hem, when he could go no further down, it darted forward and kissed the very tip of the bulge in Fay's pants which were now painfully tight. Fay mewled, something he'd been trying not to do. He clamped his hands over his mouth in shame. Kurogane grinned.

He'd liked that noise, even if it had turned Fay's face an odd shade of pink. He'd have to get him to make that noise again. He didn't take his eyes from the blond's as he undid, and then removed Fay's pants. Kurogane nearly lost it right then and there, he'd seen girls in various states of undress, doing unmentionable things, but visually speaking this was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Fay: naked except for a pair of white boxer-briefs, laid out before him, innocent and nervous but at the same time so turned on and ready. Fay's hair had become messed up in the making-out bit, and his lips were slightly bruised and pouted a little giving him the look of someone on the peak of physical ecstasy. Fay's skin was pale apart from where it was flushed or where Kurogane had nibbled too hard, and he wasn't muscular at all: taught but not muscular. His abdomen lacked any definition but his hips pointed out at gentle angles, and just above his underwear very fine tufts of blond hair.

Kurogane took a moment just to appreciate the sight before remembering he could do more now. His hands weren't as stable as they'd been at the beginning, but he managed to still them at Fay's inner thighs, rubbing up and down rhythmically and watching Fay's reaction. His fingers danced small circles upwards, always stopping just short of the material of his underwear. Truthfully this scared Kurogane a little, so far so good but he wasn't entirely sure he knew how to pleasure a guy properly. Fay meanwhile was trying to be crafty, and while Kurogane was busy raking his fingernails along his thighs, Fay's overly dextrous feet were slowly pushing Kurogane's trousers down. It took Kurogane a good while to realise, and he only actually realised because Fay had twitched as Kurogane's hand had slipped over his underwear.  
"You want them off?" He asked coolly. Fay nodded, he'd lost his words long ago, they'd been swallowed up in a kiss. Kurogane stood up, off the bed, in order to properly remove his pants and socks. He'd always preferred boxers, and stood there quite proud of his own figure, tall and tan in his black boxers: no less than a Greek god. Fay whistled.

Kurogane brushed it off and lay himself between Fay's legs. Fay clamped his thighs over Kurogane's hips as they made out, now with sex at the forefront of both of their minds. Kurogane's Herculean chest pressed against Fay's not-so-Herculean chest, Kurogane's weeping underwear covered cock against Fay's cotton encased one. Their hips bucked and fell in rhythm enjoying the sensations, both becoming very worked up. Testing the waters Kurogane moved down ever so slightly so his tip was no longer against Fay's shaft, but at the cleft in his underwear where his asshole surely was beneath the fabric. Fay gasped slightly, and against covered his mouth as though he'd sworn. Kurogane pushed forward slightly and Fay's eyes fluttered closed. As he moved Kurogane groped Fay's erection, massaging it slowly.  
"We need lubricant." Kurogane said gruffly, pumping Fay through his underpants. Fay nodded dazedly. Kurogane shrugged. "I have to go get a condom from my jacket anyway. I'll be back in a minute." He kissed Fay's lips in a softer manner than before, then vanished.

Fay was overwhelmed, every inch of his body cried out in want for Kurogane, he was also terrified: what if being with a boy wasn't as good as being with a girl? What if Kurogane changed his mind? Then again even if Kurogane decided to be a complete dick (not that he would) and say it was only a one night stand: Fay couldn't stop now even if he wanted to. His cock was engorged with more blood than he'd known he had, his tip was leaking a steady drip of pre-cum.

Kurogane skidded slightly on the polished floors. A water based lubricant had been easy enough to find, quite a few household objects would suffice in dire need(1), and he knew at least one condom was in his jacket pocket. As he dug for it the door opened and Mrs Fluorite appeared in the doorway, shopping in hand. Kurogane turned a very bright red, standing there in his underwear, turned on, with a bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other. His heart stopped, face to face with Fay's mother.  
"I'll… come back in a half an hour." Mrs F said, turning around, her cheeks a bright pink.  
"Uh… thanks." Kurogane said embarrassedly and as she left he ran back upstairs. She hadn't disapproved: that had to be a bonus right?

And upon re-entering the room Kurogane's panicked thoughts were erased immediately, Fay was still laying there innocent and virginal. All his. Kurogane smirked softly, almost a smile but not quite, he crept closer. Fay's eyes which had been closed in thought and hormonal delirium snapped open.  
"I think you need to lose the underwear." Kurogane said decisively.  
"I will if you will." Fay countered, before sliding his off, and throwing it randomly over his shoulder. Kurogane just stepped out of his. He looked Fay up and down hungrily. His blond hair was damp with sweat giving it a more golden tone, his skin glowed with a sheen of sweat and kiss-marks, his lips seemed swollen slightly, in an open pout.

He'd never needed to be in someone this desperately.  
"I've NEVER been this close to cumming by just looking at someone." Kurogane admitted. Fay looked a little confused.  
"Is… that a compliment?" He asked, his innocence getting the best of him..  
"Definitely." Kurogane said, closing the distance between them, and going back to being on the bed. Fay's hand was bravest and closed around Kurogane's shaft, rocking slowly. "Harder." Kurogane said to Fay, who was staring at his own actions as though mesmerized. "Like you would yourself." Fay nodded slowly and picked up the pace, trying not to be aware that Kurogane was opening the bottle he'd brought up. He focused on the job at hand: literally. His own heart raced as he squeezed and pulled Kurogane's member back and forth, running his thumb over the leaking slit which was a bright red/purple colour due to want and need. He couldn't believe he was being allowed to do this.

"This… might hurt." Kurogane panted and Fay raised an eyebrow. He jolted slightly as he suddenly felt a finger at his entrance, he'd been so focused on jacking Kurogane off he hadn't noticed Kurogane slick his hand and slide it between them. Fay wasn't in pain, it didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable, even less so when one digit slid in, very little resistance due to adequate lubrication made it much easier to cope with. The second finger did hurt, and by the third Fay felt the urge to bite his lover for causing him pain. He moved slowly and carefully but it still wasn't comfortable, like his fingers were just tickling something that needed a bit more force, it made him yearn and long, and Fay was surprised to find his own hips bucking forward, trying to move into it. Kurogane took this as a good sign and curled his three fingers inside him. Fay mewled. That was it. He was ready. Girls could lay like this for hours and Fay could not, so he placed his own hand on Kurogane's forearm to still him.

Their eyes met. Kurogane nod and pulled his fingers out with an obscene squish noise. Fay gulped slightly but held his tongue as Kurogane fumbled with the condom. He tried not to be aware of the fact he mouth was drier now than the Sahara, and he tried not to show his embarrassment as Kurogane carefully lifted his leg. He braced himself, clawing desperately at the quilt he clenched his eyes shut as Kurogane pressed into him. He waited for the pain. It didn't come. He opened one eye cautiously. Kurogane was looking at him in the same apprehensive manner.  
"You okay?" He asked awkwardly. Fay was slightly surprised but nodded slowly. Kurogane's fingers had done their job, even if they hadn't satisfied him, they'd eased him enough to relax and the pain was barely there.  
"You can move." Kurogane seemed grateful for the permission and began rocking.

And Fay suddenly understood why Kurogane did this so often, just a few strokes in and he felt fit to burst with the heat racing through him, every time Kurogane pressed in he gasped, and when he moved out he moaned. It vaguely occurred to the blond that he was being loud and that made no difference at this stage. His hands which had been clenched in the sheets raised to Kurogane's shoulder blades, leaving crescent nail marks as Kurogane thrust. He was evidently holding back to try spare Fay any pain but if there was pain he didn't feel it, he felt only sheer carnal bliss, the giddy thrill of Kurogane being buried inside of him, the guilty shiver as Kurogane brushed his prostate and an unnatural quake as his insides melted. Kurogane was equally excited but he was not just holding back for Fay's sake, he didn't want this to end as quickly as he felt it would. He measured his rocking, occasionally shifting his hips sideways.

It was fascinating to watch… from Kurogane's point of view at any rate. He could see himself his own cock disappearing into the tight ass of what was clearly a guy, but it didn't disturb him, it didn't turn him off, instead it encouraged him. Especially as Fay was getting used to it, not just lying there like the virgin he was, but rising and lowering his hips sharply in time to Kurogane's rhythm. Fay whimpered suddenly which brought Kurogane crashing back to earth.  
"What?" He asked worriedly.  
"There." Fay whispered wantonly and Kurogane lost it, he jacked Fay's leg up further, onto his shoulder and plunged himself in with more energy and enthusiasm. Fay's thighs clamped against his hips created a pleasant friction to his electrified skin, and he knew it wouldn't be long, he wanted Fay to go first and looking down at his cock he was close too, laying thick and bright red against his pale stomach he was oozing precum. Fay was already panting, so almost clumsily Kurogane grabbed Fay's erection and rubbed with no real pattern or rhythm as he continued baring down into Fay.

Fay came first, but only by a few seconds, the sight of Fay's orgasm was enough to push Kurogane over the edge and whereas Fay let loose and made a mess over his own and Kurogane's stomach Kurogane kept it neatly in the condom. Fay flung his head back into the pillow and positively groaned in satisfaction as he finished. Kurogane exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He pulled out and tied a knot in the end of the condom, he'd always found the things uncomfortable. He tossed it into the bin in the corner of Fay's room before looking to his lover who was still laid in apparent post coital bliss. Kurogane chuckled, job well done. Knowing Fay's house well enough he went for the tissue box under the stereo and Fay became alert, opting to clean himself of their evidence rather than let Kurogane do it.

"_Now _we can play on the gamebox." Fay said going for his clothes, he winced slightly, now Kurogane was out of him he did feel sore and stretched and oddly weak kneed. Kurogane dressed as well.  
"Sure, if you want your ass owned twice in one night." He smirked.  
"Cocky." Fay chided.  
"I try." Fay ruffled his own damp hair then blew air at his cheeks to remove his sex-shine and sat on the bed, setting up his console.  
"So…" He said in what he hoped was a casual tone.  
"So…" Kurogane countered, apparently enjoying this. Fay stole a glance at Kurogane who had done nothing to neaten himself up. He'd thrown his clothes on haphazardly and looked just as ravished as he'd done every time he'd been with a girl. Fay felt a little proud that he'd brought that look to Kurogane.

"I'm guessing this is a secret?" Fay asked.  
"What?" Kurogane asked incredulously. "You're kidding me, right?" He wrapped his arms around Fay's waist from behind. He nibbled Fay's ear. "I'm dating a hot blond, with big blue eyes, legs that don't quit, an ass that'd turn a straight man gay… and you're expecting me NOT to tell everyone. You'll be lucky if I don't shout it from the school roof." Fay rolled his eyes at Kurogane's phrasing, and thrust the game controller at his new lover.

The door downstairs went.  
"I'M HOME!" his mother called in an oddly loud high pitched tone. Kurogane's eyes widened. Oh yeah. He'd forgotten about that.

A/n: I apologise again for the delay in chapters. Also there MAY be a short epilogue to this. Reviews are nice.


End file.
